fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/KCP-Ronpa Chapter 1, Class Trial
Alright, see the last blog posts for the information. I don't want to write truth bullets so you'll probably just remember them along the way. Class Trial START! Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! You will discuss things about the murder and who you think might've done it. When everyone thinks they're ready, you will vote, and then- Cooper: -If you got it right, everyone but the killer lives. But if you get it wrong, everyone gets punished but the blackened and you two. Dakota: How did you memorize all that? None of us really read through it. Cooper: ... Cooper: Actually I don't know how I remember that. Jake: So let's start discussi- Amelia: What's that portrait with Bryan supposed to be for? Melissa: I looked at the right of Johny. There was a long pole with a picture frame on top. Inside the picture frame was a black and white picture of Bryan, with a giant red X slashed across it. Monokuma: It's because Bryan never got to participate in a class trial. MonoKingsley: So we used this photo so he can pretty much participate in it! Amy: What's the point of an X over the portrait? Monokuma: It signifies that he died! Toby: But we already know he's dead. Jake: Let's just get to the trial. This isn't going anywhere. Melissa: How should we start this? Johny: How about discussing the murder weapon. Chris: Don't we know what it is already? Johny: I think it's good to make sure. Melissa: Alright. Everyone, say what you think is the exact weapon. Nonstop Debate (Weak spots are bold) > Monokuma File #1 >Bryan's restrictions >Working faucet and soaked shovel >All the bullets I picked besides the one I actually need are randomly picked Toby: According to the Monokuma File... Toby: The weapon was a shovel. Dakota: More specifically, Melissa's shovel. Luna: I guess that draws suspicion to Melissa. David: But which shovel, specifically? David: Melissa had plenty of shovels. Leila: It would be from either her Study Center... Leila: Or her dorm! Chris: A shovel was missing in her dorm room... Chris: The culprit must've stolen that shovel to kill Bryan! >Working Faucet and soaked shovel> Melissa: No, that's wrong! BREAK! Melissa: Chris, I know the weapon isn't the one from my study center. Chris: Hmm? Melissa: You see, in my study center, I saw a shovel that has been cleaned. I still saw a tiny drop of blood on that shovel. That would be the murder weapon. Chris: I see... Luna: What were you doing in a girl's room anyways? Chris: I didn't do anything bad! I knew that the weapon was a shovel, so I had to check! Luna: Hmm, alright. Aria: Now that we know what the murder weapon is, what are we going to discuss? Jake: How about the prime suspects? Leila: Alright, we're talking about Ginny and Melissa! Ginny: Why am I a suspect?! Leila: Obviously! You have no alibi! Ginny: What the Papa (preventing this from being taken down)is an alibi?! Jake: Oh, you don't know what an alibi is? You've come to this trial unprepared. Ginny: Well, I never been to a trial before, why would I need to learn that, huh? Leila: Stop going crazy! We know you commited the crime! Monokuma: Well, should we start voting time? Melissa and Cooper: No! MonoKingsley: Oh, we heard something. Cooper: Be quiet! Cooper: So, just because Ginny was absent during half of yesterday, that doesn't mean she might be the murderer. Melissa: Ginny, what were you doing at the time of the murder? Ginny: Well, I accidentally locked myself in a room, and Monokuma prevented me from getting out. I was pretty much stuck in there until after the Body Discovery. Melissa: Is that right, Monokuma? Monokuma: ... Melissa: Monokuma was eating honey and not caring about anything at all. Amy: How do we get his attention. Tyler: I'll try. Melissa: Tyler clapped his hand loudly 3 times. Tyler: HEY MONOKUMA! We found who the culprit is! Monokuma: Huh, really?! Who is it? Amelia: Nah, just kidding. Melissa: We need to ask a question. Monokuma: Huh? Melissa: Did you stop Ginny from getting out of a locked room yesterday? Monokuma: Yes. MonoKingsley did the job when I got bored. Melissa: You see, Ginny actually has a confirmed alibi. She isn't a suspect anymore. Jake: What about you, then? Melissa: Me?! Jake: Well, as Ginny is now proved innocent, now you're the suspect. What are you going to say about that? (BTW Jake will be a Togami clone) Melissa: Uhh?! Johny: We're asking if you're the culprit or not! Melissa: Guys... Jake: Speak up already! Melissa: I'm not the killer, ALRIGHT?! Melissa: I've never gotten my temper up like that... But I have to prove everyone that I didn't kill Bryan! Jake: Hold on a second! Melissa: Yes? Jake: You have no evidence that you DIDN'T do the murder. If we focus on one specific thing, it'll all add up to you being the killer! Rebuttal Showdown Jake: You are obviousl-the killer! Jake: All the eviden- we discussed about adds up to you! Jake: See th- shovel? That's yo-rs! Jake: Onl- you can use that shovel properly! Jake: As I sa-d, All the evidence adds up to you! >Death Message> Melissa: No, that's wrong! Jake: Hey, what I said is correct! What other evidence says that you're not the killer! Melissa: Yes, there is! Jake: What?! Melissa: Next to Bryan, there is a message written out in blood. It says "ESC." Jonathan: None of our names start with ESC. Cooper: It could mean something else. Melissa: What might the ESC mean? #A name #This doesn't matter #'An area' #Some kind of science element Melissa and Cooper: I got it! Tyler: Wow, how did you two both "get it" at the same time? (Because they were both protags in fanfic ;]) Melissa: The death message must be a place. Amy: Where might that "place" be? Amelia: I really think it's the word "escape." David: That isn't a place. Leila: But that's something we could dive into. Jake: That would take a long time, and we could make more progress if we ignore it all. Luna: That can be a possibility. Chris: Yeah, let's do it. Nonstop Debate >Happy Bryan >Monokuma file #1 >Slashed wall >Tyler's account Jake: As you were saying... Jake: The ESC means escape, which I think is silly. Elle: (...) Bryan is likely telling us to make it out before the culprit fully killed him. Tyler: The culprit could've cleaned that up... Tyler: So the clue musn't be that important. Dakota: I got it! Dakota: Maybe Bryan commited suicide so we can all escape! >Happy Bryan> Melissa: I agree! BREAK! Jake: I reject that logic! Why would he kill himself for us to escape? Chris: Sure, commiting suicide makes sense, but that last part didn't. Melissa: Chris, why are you siding with Jake? I thought we were friends. Luna: Umm... Melissa: Did I say that out loud?! Amy: We should discuss about if it was a suicide or not. Bryan himself is now our third suspect. Melissa: Wait... This actually doesn't make sense. '' Toby: Well, I think the suicide is a good idea. Amelia: Hmm, I don't know about that. Jonathan: I believe the suicide theory. Tyler: Wow, do you guys know how to have an argument?! I'll show you how one goes. Tyler: Ahem... Tyler: JEEZ THE SUICIDE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. Luna: You don't have to yell so loud... WELL, I THINK IT DOES! Chris: You just shouted loudly back. Melissa: Well- Monokuma: Is that a disagreement I hear?! MonoKingsley: I think so! Monokuma: Well, let me introduce you to one important feature! Debate scrums!! Amy: Are we putting us against each other more?! Monokuma: That's right! Amy: I did not want to be correct. Monokuma: Well, since I hear one, I might as well start one! Melissa: No wait, we don't need tha- Debate Scrum Melissa: ''Something appeared on my E-Handbook. I took it out of my pocket and turned it on. It said "Do you think Bryan's murder was a suicide?" I pressed the no button. '' Melissa: ''Suddenly, all our pedestals flew up. Not including Cooper and Elle's though. We were then put into two rows facing each other. It is a suicide! (Opposing team)- 'Jonathan, Luna, Dakota, David, Toby, Leila, Ginny, and Johny '''It's not a suicide!- '''Melissa, Jake, Chris, Amy, Amelia, Tyler, Aria, (dead) and Bryan ''START! (David will lose the rights to speak.) (Some sentences/arguments will be pretty useless) Johny: Well, it's obviously a suicide, right?! Aria: We haven't looked at every single thing about the crime scene. Luna: Bryan was smiling when he died! Amy: The killer could have taken him by suprise. Toby: Bryan probably stole Melissa's shovel and stabbed himself! Tyler: The shovel was washed. Jonathan: He most likely went into Melissa's Study Center, and killed himself. Someone might have cleaned up the shovel afterwards. Melissa: Bryan could only get dragged in there to get murdered, as he had restrictions. (Use that truth bullet since I'm going to try and waste them all as fast as I could.) Leila: His hand position was like him holding that shovel! Chris: His hand might coincidentally be like that, and it wasn't exact. Ginny: Amy told me that Bryan was saying "No one likes me anymore" after the motives. Amelia: That could've been her imagination, as she doesn't believe it's a suicide. Dakota: There isn't any evidence that says that Bryan didn't commit suicide! Jake: Did you even hear the last arguments?! Also, there was a slashed wall. (Use that slashed wall truth bullet also even though Jake isn't and will never be the protag) (Pretend there's that crouch bind thing.) Melissa, Chris, Jake, Amy, Amelia, Tyler, and Aria: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! BREAK David: Now that we're sure Bryan didn't commit suicide, who will we pin down to the floor with evidence now? Amelia: That's a wierd saying. Johny: Do we even have anything to talk about now?! Leila: AHHH! We ran out of ideas!! Mass Panic Debate (I did not even use half the truth bullets and I'm closing up the trial soon. Seriously, I'm making 7 truth bullets next time.) (This will be a quick one. I just used this to see how I could make a mass panic debate.) >Missing Shovel Tyler: Melissa might still be guilty. Amy: Stop suspecting Melissa! Jonathan: '''Maybe Ginny made up her alibi?! Leila: That doesn't make any sense. MonoKingsley: Hey, I'm still alive! Dakota: Bryan still might've commited suicide!! Elle: Maybe there is a second murder weapon involved! 'Ginny: — >Missing Shovel> Melissa: I agree with that! Elle: ... Melissa: As Chris and I saw, a shovel was missing. Ginny: The killer probably stole that! David: That explains the slashed wall. Luna: The killer didn't need to do that, except create more confusion. Tyler: The slash was pretty low, near the floor. Jake: ... Jake: I got it! Chris: Jake, you aren't the protagonist! Jake: So what? Amy: None of us know what you're talking about. Is it like a protagonist in a romance novel? Jonathan: Romance novels are the only genres I dislike. Dakota: We're going off topic! Chris: Sorry. Jake, what did you get? Jake: Only MonoKingsley could slash the wall without struggle. Tyler: Oh yeah. Look at him. He's so short! I could step on him without noticing. MonoKingsley: Please, don't step on me! Melissa: I think he doesn't like being joked about for his height. Jake: I don't care. Cooper: Just answer. Did you slash the walls? MonoKingsley: ... MonoKingsley: Yes, for false alarm... Melissa: You stole my shovel straight from my dormitory?! ''Jeez! Amy: Wait, I got a clue! Jake: We're finally getting somewhere. (Jake will be an even bigger Togami clone than sdr2 Togami.) Amy: So, I decided to open the trash bin. Johny: Why would you just look in the trash bin? Amy: And I found nothing in there, but a light gray piece of something. Jake: Great. Someone finally figured that. Luna: Stop acting like you know everything! One thing for sure, you just found out! Melissa: The light gray "piece of trash" is... #Actually trash #'''Clothing #Gardening tool Melissa: I got it! Melissa: The gray thing you saw must be clothing. Aria: That makes sense! So that means I'm the killer! Sorry for hiding it... Melissa: ... Melissa: That was unexpected. '' (I know it's strange I wanted to wrap this thing up.) Everyone else: ... Tyler: Aw c'mon; don't joke with us! Luna: Yeah, there's no way that's possible! We're best friends now, am I right? Jake: Stop joking around and let us continue on with the trial. How pointless... Aria: Guys, can't you put everything together? It's kind of easy! Aria: My alibi isn't confirmed, first of all. David: None of our alibis are completely confirmed besides Ginny and Chris! Aria: You see, my armwarmers are gone! Dakota: They're probably stolen to frame you. Aria: Guys, stop refuting me! Please! Melissa: We don't have enough evidence to be sure that you did the murder! Aria: I already spoke up. Who in their right mind would just randomly say that they're the killer when they're not! Melissa and Chris: Jake. Jake: What?! Melissa: ... Aria: Guys, just believe me. If you vote for me, you'll all survive and I'll get executed. Melissa: ''I don't believe she actually killed Bryan... (Quick MC switch to Aria so it makes sense) Panic Talk Action Melissa (Melissa will just shout out the same things) Melissa: There's no way! Melissa: I seem like culprit more than you do! Melissa: You just said that out of nowhere. Melissa: It's impossible! Melissa: I won't believe it! Melissa: There's no way! Melissa: You seem like the least possible person to kill him! Melissa: You just said that out of nowhere. Melissa: It's impossible! Melissa: There is no possible way you could've done the murder! FOOTSTEPS IN THE HALL Aria: There is a way! BREAK! (Ok Aria your time is over. Melissa, you're back.) Melissa: Wait. She's the killer? Melissa: You're being real funny... Melissa: I don't want to know she did. There's still one small chance that she didn't do it. Tyler: You still haven't put everything together. We will still believe that you are not the killer. Aria: The footsteps in the hall. Jake: Thst could've been everyone rushing to bed and locking doors. Aria: No, it was just me and Bryan. Amy: Ooh interesting. David: You two were running to Melissa's study center right? Then you tried to kill him. Melissa: Wait! I know everything now! Leila: How? (Because I want to wrap this up) Melissa: Dakota's theory is partly correct. Aria did kill Bryan. Luna: She... she did? Jake: Just let her get on with it. Melissa: ... Closing Argument Melissa: Here's exactly what happened! Melissa: After recieving the motive video, Bryan thought that no one needed him, and that there was no need to escape. MonoKingsley changed his motive video to one different than anyone else's. He decided to commit suicide. He thought that the E-Handbook said that you had to murder someone, and suicides aren't allowed. He randomly chose the culprit to the job. Melissa: When I was gone, Bryan decided to steal one of my normal shovels. Then he remembered that when he and Ginny were at my study center, he learned that the golden shovels were more efficent. He dropped the shovel, and MonoKingsley decided to use it, as he knew that a murder will occur that night. Melissa: Bryan had his plan figured out. He ran to get the culprit, and gave permissionof looking around his study center to David. Amy orgininally suggested David to look around my study center for a romance comic with flowers as a confession scene. When Bryan found the culprit, he dragged them to my study center. Monokuma found out that a murder will occur, so he let Bryan bend his restrictions. Melissa: At the first attempt, which was around 7PM, it didn't work. The culprit didn't know that Bryan was going to try and make them kill him, so they agreed to meet him again around the time of murder. Melissa: The second time they met, Bryan attacked the killer with the golden shovel. Then he threw the shovel in the culprit's right arm, and stabbed himself when thrusting the wrist to his body. Melissa: The culprit realized what abryan made then do. They quickly cleaned the shovel, and threw their bloodied armwarmer in the trash bin, and used their dancing skills to hop over the blood. The body has been there for the entire night, and the culprit had enough time to get to their room without being caught. Melissa: This is the conclusion I reached... Did I get it all correct? Aria, the Ultimate Pop Sensation?! COMPLETE! Luna: Aria... Aria: Hm? Luna: You didn't mean to do that, right? Jake: Melissa clearly said that she got in Bryan's plan, did you hear anything? Luna: I just don't want to believe it, alright? Ginny: None of us wants to believe that a murder occured right on the second day. Monokuma: My motive videos do work awesome! Chris: That's only because MonoKingsley fooled around with it! Aria: Well, the answer is concluded. I think I should recieve my punishment now. Monokuma: Oka- Luna: Not yet! Melissa: I think Luna deserves some last words to Aria. They did become best friends. Luna: Aria! Why didn't you run when you realized what was going on! Aria: ... Luna: You could've prevented your death! Aria: My death? Jake: Monokuma clearly said that the punishment was death. Luna: Now I won't see you ever again! Aria: I'm sorry. Melissa: Then, out of nowhere, Luna started to cry. Her tears streaming down super fast. Aria: I will miss you very much. Just hold onto one promise. Luna: Hm? Aria: Try to leave this place unharmed. Luna: ... Luna: Yes. I will try. Aria: Well, see you everyone. Be safe! Monokuma: Finally, I could punish someone! Let's get to it! Melissa: There was a slot machine where all three slots had Aria's face on it... Execution Aria has been found Guilty Time for their punishment! Melissa: Aria just stood there... Why didn't she try to run? And she was half smiling. Suddenly, a chain was flown onto her neck. She smiled and waved good bye. Aria was dragged away to her execution. Dragged away from us forever. Melissa: Then we all had to be standing in the back of a crowd of Monokumas and MonoKingsleys. Aria was later dropped on a stage. A sign told her to dance and sing. Aria took a deep breath, and started singing what I believed was one of her albums and started dancing. Melissa: It seemed like everything was right. Then, all the bears started hating her singing and threw items. Items with sharp mini-spears on them. Some of them hit Aria, so she stopped. Melissa: The bears couldn't pick a side, so they continued to throw things. Aria kept switching between dancing and stopping, until she realized that it was no use. She closed her eyes, and let the spears end her... (I hope that wasn't so gory or too boring. This is Maizono's unused execution that was changed a lot.) Post-Trial Leila: AHHHH!!! Melissa: We just saw one of our friends get executed... uniquely?? I hope this was the last death we will see. Chris: What just happened... Seriously?! Jake: Didn't you see what was going on? Chris: No, I closed my eyes... Amelia: That's kinda chicken to do! Luna: Why does it matter? We lost Aria either way. David: Yeah... Amy and Leila: AHHH!!! Jake: Can you stop screaming?! Amy: I think we should have the rights to scream. Luna: ... Luna: Can we just leave here already? I don't want to remember this trial anymore. Monokuma: Will do! Everyone, it's now bedtime! You stayed here for so long! Now you may go to sleep early! Melissa: We got in the elevator and went out. Tyler: ... Dakota: Let's just all go back to bed... Amy: Agreed. Johny: Lock your doors, none of us want another murder to occur. Melissa: All of us went back to our dorms. We didn't speak. I agreed with Luna, this trial shouldn't be discussed. What I didn't know was that this was just one out of six. Melissa: ... Chapter 1 End 14 Students Left (Next update: Starting chapter 2) Category:Blog posts